1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for processing messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
The so-called Ethernet technology, among others, is used to transmit data packets in wired networks such as LANs. Ethernet is a network for data processing which may include multiple data processing systems. Control modules, i.e., Ethernet controllers, which are used are generally designed to receive various pieces of information via data packets and relay same to software drivers of devices for processing. A software driver is designed to evaluate a message and copy it from the receive memory of the Ethernet controller into another internal memory. This process is computationally intensive, and results in unnecessarily long processing times.
In contrast, communication controllers for commonly used field bus systems such as CAN or FlexRay, for example, and having a message store are used in a motor vehicle. Each memory space in this message store is used to process a specific message which may include, among other things, an operating parameter of the motor vehicle such as the engine speed or the vehicle speed. The message is pre-analyzed and automatically stored in hardware. The software may access the most recently received data item at any time, if necessary. Older messages are overwritten by current messages.